Wish Come True
by Yuki Candy Heart
Summary: Make a wish upon your shooting star. Toshiro Hitsugaya makes his wish, but will it ever come true? One-shot. My First Fanfic, and a sucky summary. GOMEN!


**HI everyone! I'm Yuki-chan, please to meet you fellow fanfiction readers. **

**This is my very first Fanfic. so it may be kinda sucky but please no Hate!:P**

**Thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story**

_100 years ago_

There were 2 kids sitting on a the porch in the 1st district of the rukon. 1 was a 8-year-old boy with white gravity defying hair and blue eyes, munching down on watermelons his name was Toshiro Hitsugaya. Beside him was his best friend, she had long brown hair put in a loose ponytail and large chocolate coloured eyes. She was called Momo Hinamori.

They were sitting outside watching the sun slowly set and the night sky begin to appear. Soon a flash of light passed by.

"Shiro-chan did you see that?!" Momo almost screamed in his ear."A shooting star just passed us! Make a wish!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Toshiro scolded back at her " And doing that are for babies" said in a bored tone, even though he secretly loved the way how happy she was, but of coarse, he won't tell her that

"PLEASE!" Momo pleads while looking at him with puppy eyes.

"_not the puppy eyes" Toshiro thought _"...Fine..." toshiro finally replies, looking away blushing

"YAY!" Momo shouts in happiness, but soon calms down, closes her eyes and makes her wish. Toshiro could only stare at her thinking how cute and adorable she looks, but soon shakes that thought away and does the same.

"What did you wish for Shiro-chan?" Momo asks when they finish.

"Not telling you, Bedwetter." Toshiro answers, while holding down a blush

"Mou, Shiro-chan I don't do that anymore."

"Well, as long as you keep calling me Shiro-chan, I get to keep calling you Bedwetter Momo."

"But Shiro-chan is cute, Bedwetter is just mean!"

"Well, too bad."

"But..."

" Toshiro, Momo time to come in and go to sleep!" their grandmother calls

"Ok!" they both shout back in unison

_" My wish was that you will love me just like I love you." Toshiro thought as he fell asleep._

_Present_

Toshiro suddenly wakes up. Noticing he was in his private headquaters of the 10 divisin of the 13 court guard squads. He strechs, and gets ready for the day of loads of paperwork.

As he walks to the office, he knows whats going to happen. He will open the door, see that his lazy butt lieutent is not there doing her share of paperwork, and that paper work will be on his desk instead. As he opens the door he gives a heavy sigh.

"Whats with that sigh, captin?" says a voice. Toshiro shoots his head up in shock seeing his lieutent, at her desk, doing paperwork!

" ..." Is all the young captin can say as he stares blankly at the his lieutent.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asks

"Matsumoto? Why are you here?" Toshiro asks recovering from his state of shock.

"Why can't I? I mean I do work here." Matsumoto replies

"Yeah, But why now and you are even doing paperwork!" Knowing something was up.

"Well, can't I help my captin with the paperwork?"

"You can..." Eyeing her suspiciously, as he walks to his desk. He sits down, and begins working on his first sheet of paperwork, scanning through it and signing his signiture on the bottom. Suddnely, Matsumoto speaks up.

"Captin, Why are you still here?"

"What are you talking about? I still have tons of work to do myself."

"But you have to go see Momo" Toshiro looks at her coldly as he hears the name of his childhood friend.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because she said so."

"Shoot..." and Toshiro runs out. Matsumoto laughs evily at her captins foolishness. She hides her spiritual pressure with kido, and heads to the 5th division.

Toshiro has just arrived at the 5th division lieutents private head quaters

"Just a minute" a plesant voice replies.

"Shiro-chan?" Says Momo as she opens the door. " What are you doing here?"

"Matsumomto told me to..." his voice trailed off,now knowing that he has been fooled. "Dang that Matsumoto." Toshiro says angrily, still at the doorstep.

_Meanwhile..._

Matsumoto was hiding a few meters away. Her captin still hasn't noticed her yet. She smirked this was probably her best plan yet. She took out her Zanpakto. "Growl, Haineko!" SHe whispered softly. Her sword became ash, and flew to Toshiro's feet as he took a step. Haineko became a stiff straight line, tripping Toshiro who fell on top of Momo, who was in front of them. _"Perfect." Matsumoto thought as she commanded Haineko to close the door. _And left.

_Back in the room..._

Toshiro and Momo open their eyes, only to stare straight in to the others. Their postion was a very awkward one at that. Toshiro had his hands pinning Momo's arms to the ground adn his leags were on the outside of both her legs. They both Blush very deeply, but continue to stare at each other. Soon Toshiro begins to lean in, slowly closing his eyes. Momo blushs red as a tomato, but also close her eyes. Their lips meet, feeling as a million firework had exploded. It was a short kiss, but it was full of passion, love and meaning.

"I Love You" Toshiro says quietly, but Momo could hear him.

"I love you too." Momo replies back "Was that your wish?"

"You still remeber?" Toshiro asks. Momo nods happily. "Yes it was"

"Well, Your wish just came true." Momo says, and they meet into another passionate meeting.

**~OWARI~**

**Hope you liked my story! Please review! Arigato! Gomen if it was a really sucky story. Ja Ne**


End file.
